


Truly a Christmas Miracle

by Aromere



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Senyuu Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromere/pseuds/Aromere
Summary: Teufel gets a lucky break after being stuck with holiday decorating.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Senyuu Secret Santa 2020





	Truly a Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the Senyuu Secret Santa 2020 for Nezumi on discord! (idk if you have an ao3 account oopsy)
> 
> participating in this event made me realise i have no idea how to write any of these characters so i hope i did them justice and that you enjoy!

“...And so, I am placing the both of you in charge of decorating the castle for our Winter festival! Is that understood?”

There was a beat of awkward silence, and the minister cleared his throat as the king looked on impatiently at the two before him. 

“Oh yeah, sure, we’ll definitely get it done, right, o Head Butler?” Alles drawled sarcastically, slinging an arm around Teufel’s shoulders and pulling him in close, their faces almost touching. The butler looked nervous, mind racing to think of a way to weasel out of working once again, but to no avail. Looks like he was stuck with this crazy woman.

“Uh… y-yes..?” 

He’d seen Alles around the castle grounds and had been vaguely scared of her multiple times, and he honestly had no idea how she even managed to acquire the high-ranking position of Chief Maid considering he never saw her clean anything. But then again, Teufel himself never did any work either, and look where he was. 

“Great! I know just the place for us to go do some brainstorming, so let’s get started now!” And Alles took off, dragging the tired man along, his small complaints falling on deaf ears.

\---

Of course it was the tavern.

Alles had already cajoled him into emptying his pockets to fund the frankly quite impressive amount of alcohol she could drink. She was currently slouched over the bar, looking up at Teufel with stars in her eyes and the stupidest grin on her face as strands of her hair stuck to the sticky surface.

“...and we could *hic* get a biiiig tree, and put it up in the courtyard, and make it all pretty and stu-stuff, and *hic* charge people to look at it! We could make a lot of money off this, you know!” 

_Money?_

To tell the truth, Teufel had been spacing out for the last couple hours or so and had absorbed basically nothing of their whole conversation. But to be fair, Alles had gotten drunk off her ass as quickly as she could whilst Teufel was still nursing the same mug from when they started, and he couldn’t really focus on her inane babble. 

“E-eh? Money?”

“We could make all the royal soldiers wear antlers! Little reindeer soldiers protecting their King Santa, hehehe…” Soon her little giggles turned into small snores, which very quickly turned into very loud snores that attracted the angry stares of the other patrons. Attracted them towards him. In a mild panic, he swooped over Alles and lifted her up, supporting her from the side, and attempted to leave the tavern quickly. 

With the drinks thankfully already paid for, they burst out onto the cold brick of the street, and Teufel knew he was now saddled with the responsibility of taking Alles back to her home, wherever that was. More than anything he just wanted to return to his chambers and sleep, but he was feeling strangely chivalrous that night - maybe it was the spirit of holiday cheer touching his very soul…

“A-Alles… don’t you wanna get home? Can you tell me how to get there?”

Instead of responding using her words, Alles growled angrily at him like a dog protecting some food it stole, and Teufel decided to just dump her somewhere on the castle grounds; he didn’t have the energy to actually get the information out of her. 

Far easier said than done, Teufel left her out cold on the throne room floor as the bell tower struck midnight, its dings and dongs ringing out through the solemn night. Teufel panted from exhaustion, deciding the next course of action to be sleep. In a bed. Or maybe a nice sofa? Finding such a thing was easy in the King’s lavish palace, and as Teufel settled down onto the plush sofa, he instantly fell asleep.

\---

He woke up to a body being flung on top of him rather unceremoniously, and he couldn’t even muster the energy to complain about it, instead opting to just push and paw at the person currently crushing him.

They scrambled off him quickly, apologising profusely before turning around and glaring at the person that (Teufel assumed) pushed him, a black-haired soldier. ...Oh.

It was those two who were travelling with the demon lord, though he noticed with a small smirk that the so-called great hero Alba was wearing a rather shittily put together antler headband. His cheeks were lightly dusted red, which contrasted the mean words he was yelling at his soldier, but Teufel shrugged it off, content to just drift off to sleep again...

Until Alles made her presence known to him very loudly, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking very vigorously. “Teufel! Thank you so much for your brilliant ideas last night, the King loved them! I didn’t think you had it in you to be so smart, to be honest, but you really smashed it out of the park!”

“...What?”

A confused look adorned her features.

“You remember last night? At the tavern? You told me a bunch of things, like the coloured lights, and the big tree, and even those cool outfit things for the guards! Really, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Teufel laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze to the side. He had no idea how she was drunk enough to think _he_ came up with those, but sober enough to actually get them done in less than 24 hours. 

“Yeah, uh, no problem, I guess…”

“Yeah so the King agreed to pay us actually, since you had such good ideas. I’m sure he’ll come round to pay you soon enough. Speaking of, I’m going to get a celebratory drink! See you later, gracious mister Head Butler.” 

And with a mock bow, she promptly left, leaving Teufel to sleep again.

Must be a holiday miracle.


End file.
